


Love

by Dancing Riceball (Jubei)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubei/pseuds/Dancing%20Riceball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his best attempts, there was something about the other man that kept him coming back. Maybe this time, he'll find out what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another blast from the past. I wouldn't mind expanding on this a bit so tell me what you think. Enjoy!

There he was again. Running back like an obedient puppy. He told himself countless times that he wouldn't return. He wouldn't let himself get caught up in what he believed to be a waste of time but it was useless. The man was like a drug.

Whenever the snowy haired captain closed his eyes, he saw the raven black hair flowing freely. He felt it tickling his face as the captain's angelic face hovered over his...No. I can't. Not again. I'm not his pet. But despite his inner protests, he found himself wandering in that direction. He felt like a rabbit crawling into the hungry lion's den. But he couldn't stop himself. It was all his fault.

Hitsugaya continued to walk towards the small hidden shack that he had become very familiar with, the cold midnight air biting at his skin. When he approached the door, he sighed, debating one last time on whether he should go inside or turn around and return to his room.

After a moment, he opened the door with a shaky hand. He took a look around the dark hallway. There were two rooms, a study and a bedroom, and a bathroom at the end of the hallway. Hitsugaya walked through the sliding door on the left side of the hallway like he had done on so many other occasions. What he found made his face flush and his body heat up.

"Toushiro." The white-blonde captain started when he heard his name, his face flushing a darker shade of red when he realized he was nearly drooling over the sight before him. The other captain, his lover, lay completely naked on a large futon that was lavishly covered in extremely comfortable looking blankets and pillows. His hair was free of the kenseikan, which made it look a bit unruly. There were a few candles placed around the room that gave off a golden glow, illuminating the pale skin of the raven-haired captain.

"Kuchiki-taichou." Hitsugaya murmured as his eyes roamed the delicate, yet strong body of his lover. His blush intensified when his aqua eyes fixed on the sizable hardness that seemed to call out to him. He wanted so badly to comply, to feel and taste the older captain completely.

"Come here Toushiro." Byakuya whispered, just loud enough for the snowy-haired captain to hear. Hitsugaya knew exactly what the older captain wanted. He began to strip himself of his clothes, his eyes never leaving the body before him. After he rid himself of all his clothing, he walked toward the futon and laid down on the area that Byakuya had designated just for him.

"Kuchik-"

"Byakuya," he corrected. The raven-haired captain leaned down, skimming his petal soft lips against the younger captain's. He smirked slightly when he felt the boy beneath him move toward his lips, wanting more of the contact. The thought of teasing him a little crossed the raven's mind but he decided against it, leaning down more so that his and his lover's lips were pressed together in a long awaited and familiar kiss. Byakuya gently licked Hitsugaya's bottom lip, causing the boy to shiver.

Hitsugaya parted his lips just enough to let his lover's tongue slip into his mouth. He moaned as their tongues touched, swirling around in a fight for control. A fight that Hitsugaya knew he was meant to lose. Whenever he was with Byakuya, he found himself to be extremely submissive, letting the older captain have complete control over his body.

The kiss deepened, Hitsugaya letting small moans escape him as Byakuya explored his mouth. There were few places that his tongue didn't touch as it continued it's exploration, this time licking along the smaller shinigami's jaw line. He kissed and licked a slow path downward, pausing at a dusky nipple. He glanced up into aquamarine eyes before pointing his tongue and pressing the tip against the nub. Hitsugaya jerked at the light touch before arching his back. The raven smiled at the reaction, then took the hardened nub into his mouth. The snowy-haired shinigami moaned, arching more into the sensation that caused his blood to concentrate in one particular place.

The treatment continued with a few nibbles and licks that were mimicked on the other nipple.

"Toushiro. You're enjoying this…as I expected." Byakuya was right. He was enjoying it. The fiery sensation that crept up his spine with each kiss and lick administered to his body made him shudder. He wanted…needed…more.

And he got more.

His breath caught when he felt light puffs of air against the soft patch of snowy curls over his hardness. He sat up on his elbows to get a better view of what he knew was coming next. Byakuya placed a small kiss on the tip of the younger man's length before engulfing it in wet, warm heat without a hint of hesitation. Hitsugaya yelped at the sudden, very welcome sensation. His yelp turned into a moan as the man between his legs began a slow rhythm of licking smooth patterns along the throbbing vein on the down stroke and sucking impossibly hard on the upstroke.

Hitsugaya was in heaven, moaning uncontrollably despite himself. He knew he only got this way around Byakuya. It was something about the man that drove him crazy. He would do anything and everything for him. Only him. And in return, he got the intense pleasure that he was more than familiar with. The tingling in his lower stomach was like a special gift that he could only receive from the raven-haired captain.

"B-Byakuya. I want…"

"More?"

"Yes…"

"What do you want? Tell me what you want." Byakuya continued to suck on the boy's length, taking it in to the back of his throat. Hitsugaya bucked into the warm mouth, wanting more of the wetness and friction of the hot cavern. The raven-haired man gave a particularly hard suck, causing Hitsugaya to let out a low moan that almost sounded like a whimper.

Byakuya smirked.

"Tell me what you want. I'll give it to you." He pulled off the length and moved up to capture the boy's soft lips in a chaste kiss.

"I…I want you inside of me." Hitsugaya blushed furiously at his own admission.

"Hmm." Byakuya pushed Hitsugaya back to lie on the futon, straddling him. He pressed his body flush against the smaller body beneath him. He groaned suddenly as both of their cocks rubbed together. Hitsugaya arched into the body above him, moving his hips in a way that would cause more of the sweet friction. They both groaned again, starting a grinding rhythm that left one out of breath and the other near growling.

Hitsugaya, lost in the skin on skin contact, whimpered in frustration when Byakuya pulled away. His eyes were cloudy with pleasure, making it hard to focus on what his lover was doing. All he could focus on was the heat that had taken over his body and the fact that the tension building in his groin would cause him to come at any moment.

Then he felt a slick, warm finger at his entrance. He gasped as the digit breached his semi-tight opening. Although he loved the feeling of his lover's long, slim fingers stroking his insides, what he needed was something larger, thicker.

A small hand reached out and grabbed the pale arm of the raven shinigami. Byakuya looked at his lover, confused.

"P-please. I w-want you inside me. I...I can't wait."

"It might hurt. Though it hasn't been that long since the last time we were together, you feel quite tight."

"It's ok…Byakuya." Hitsugaya's aqua eyes were pleading and lust-hazed.

"As you wish," he murmured with a small smile, one he saved expressly for the man beneath him. Byakuya positioned himself at the quivering entrance, pushing in slowly while watching his lover's face for any signs of pain. He was a little surprised, though it didn't show on his face, when he slid in relatively smoothly, a low whimper escaping Hitsugaya's throat. Then it hit him.

"Toushiro," he groaned, "did you…prepare yourself before you got here?"

The young captain flushed a bright red and Byakuya smiled.

"As I thought." He leaned down and kissed the white-haired boy fiercely. They were lost in the kiss, groaning in unison when Byakuya began to move, starting off at a deep, slow pace. They broke apart for air, Hitsugaya gasping and moaning at the increasingly harsh thrusts of his lover.

"Aaaah…Byakuya…it's so…"

"Shiro-kun." Byakuya groaned, lowering his head to nuzzle into the boy's neck. He sucked hard on the smooth skin, tenderly licking the small mark that he made.

"B-Byakuya...harder…faster…" He complied. His thrusts became harder, deeper. He pounded erratically into the small boy beneath him, egged on by the boy's moans and whimpers.

He was close, so close to his peak. But he couldn't come yet. He wouldn't come without his snowy lover.

He reached in between they're sweat slicked bodies and gripped Hitsugaya's weeping length, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god…Bya…kuya…I'm close."

"As am I Shiro-kun." He angled his hips so that he pounded into the over-sensitive spot deep inside of his small lover, causing the white haired captain to scream out in pleasure with each thrust. A heavy shudder racked through Hitsugaya's body as thick streams of white jutted out onto both his and Byakuya's stomach. The older captain continued pounding mercilessly into the small, shuddering body, the contracting cavern that surrounded his cock pushing him to the edge.

"Toushiro!" the older man growled as he filled his lover with ribbons of his thick essence. He collapsed on top of the spent boy, carefully pulling out when he caught his breath and lying next to him. Hitsugaya turned to nestle into Byakuya's chest, sighing in contentment when he felt a strong hand run through his snowy hair. The older captain placed a light kiss on his forehead, sighing a little himself.

"Shiro-kun."

"Hmm?" Aqua met onyx.

"I love you." Hitsugaya looked surprised and confused. Byakuya had never said those words to him and he never expected that he would. But now, hearing them, seeing that sleepy, affectionate smile on the older man's face, he felt his insides get warm and mushy.

"D-do you…"

"I love you, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Byakuya repeated, his smile still present but his eyes steely and serious.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. But he couldn't deny that hearing those three words from the older man made him feel undeniably good. Before he could say anything, Byakuya got up, grabbing another spare blanket from across the room. He resumed his position as Hitsugaya's pillow before covering both of them with the blanket. Hitsugaya nuzzled the older man's chest, looking up when he heard his breathing even out. He was asleep. He told me he loved me…

Hitsugaya's eyes started to become heavy with sleep. He made himself comfortable and began to drift off. But not before whispering, "I love you…Byakuya."

The older captain cracked open an eye and smiled at his sleeping lover.

"Shiro-kun."


End file.
